


[黄绿黄] 四十不惑

by Masakidotcom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Summary: 高绿/青黄过去时前提下的黄绿黄故事完结于2013年10月30日
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[黄绿黄] 四十不惑

如果当时没有得到的话，根本就不算开始。  
如果当时没有努力的话，根本就不算失败。  
因为那些重要的东西，你能把握它们的时机只有短暂的一瞬。  
那些你想要留住的人，如果没有听到你的声音，或许就一去不回。 

01

黄濑凉太和绿间真太郎有个约定。

“呐，我说，如果我们四十岁的时候，还没找到那个对的人的话……”  
“我不介意和你一起过日子。”

那时候他们在咖啡馆，外面下着雪，彩色的节日灯被雪盖住，斑斓晶莹看起来美好万分。  
黄濑趴在桌子上，深色高领毛衣更显出他白，耳朵上今天换了一个深蓝色的耳钉，半透明的未知材质，整个人也显得斑斓晶莹美好万分。

“哈，小绿间太懂我了。”  
“你不一定非要把话说成这样，黄濑。”

然后他们就不再说话了，绿间在将目光重新投往书本之间前又看了一眼黄濑，那个人带着点微笑刷短信。他就是这样，看起来和实际上永远是不同的样子，这是个自我保护的优势，又是个自我表达的劣势。  
绿间烦黄濑说话的方式，说得一副好像还有希望的样子，事情只有在未成定局的时候才有希望，才有如果。  
而事实上，那个对的人，早就找到了，也早就失去了。  
绿间在心底默默计算了一下，自己今年三十三岁，那么，就是五年以前。  
五年以前高尾和成飞去国外的那班飞机起飞的时候绿间正准备出门上班，他在回过身子关门落锁的那一刻收到那条告别短信。

“再见啦小真，祝我们都活得愉快。”  
他没什么反应地看完了，然后删掉，手机收进包里，他哐当一声撞上门，象征着尘埃落定。  
在第三年的夏天绿间收到高尾寄回来的结婚喜帖，上面印着高尾和新娘的照片，看起来很合衬，新娘比高尾矮一点，正好可以靠在那个人的肩头，没有奇怪的体格差和身高差。和喜帖一起寄来的还有一封简短的信，里面是高尾的现状，琐碎的小事。那封信里通篇没有要绿间来的意思，也没有刺激绿间的意思，但是前任恋人的信，没有这些意思，也能被人读出这些意思。  
绿间的手指无意识收紧，边沿皱巴巴的看起来有点狼狈。  
晨间占卜定时短信说，今天巨蟹座的幸运物是远方友人的信。

“宾州这边的阳光很好，我住的房间外面总是有松鼠跑来跑去。惠子说如果可以的话，想要在房子外面种上很多花，但是这边的冬天来得太快，看到花朵凋零的话，或许会更难过吧。”  
“所以很苦恼呢，明明是成熟的大人了，却会为了一些小事操心太多，果然是跳过了中年直接变老了吗。”  
“我觉得能陪着她一起变老也很好，虽然我过去以为那个人会是你，不过现在或许更好呐，没有我在，小真应该更自由了吧。”

高尾和成不对绿间真太郎提要求，他对过去的恋人潇洒到宽容，他说希望知道小真的境况，希望知道小真也过得好。  
像是飞鸟和树分开之后，飞鸟祝树百年常青，而树祝飞鸟鹏程万里。看起来简直一派祥和，是完满的遗憾。  
一张A4纸后面是大块的留白，绿间把信和喜帖在下班后带去给黄濑凉太看，眼见着对方的脸色一变再变，甚至要比自己的表情更哀伤几分。  
“别这样，黄濑。”  
绿间皱起眉头，而黄濑开始从随身包里翻出纸笔和拍立得。

“回信啦小绿间。”  
他似乎突然有了奇怪的动力，对着绿间晃晃手里的东西，绿间望着已经开始动笔的黄濑，还沉浸在一个三十岁男人包里有一个拍立得的震惊里。  
“你随身带着这种少女用具是干什么。”  
他用中指推推眼镜，手上早已没有绷带了。  
“广告拍完之后厂家赠送的礼物而已。”  
黄濑刚刚写完高尾和成的名字，他停下笔对绿间一笑。  
“你三十岁了，黄濑，不要再接这种代言。”  
绿间几乎想翻白眼。  
“别在意，哦对了，我说我是你的男朋友。”  
“什……”没有蠢到说完整个问句，黄濑凉太将手里随便从本子上扯下来的纸递给绿间真太郎，上面笔迹流畅地写着：

“新婚恭喜！小绿间和我都很高兴，现在没有办法也寄回我们的喜帖，就暂时用帅气的合照替代吧，婚礼那天也要是好天气哦！PS：谢谢你把小绿间交给我！(*´∀`)~♥”

下面署名是黄濑，后面跟了一个&，绿间看了三秒，抓过桌上的笔，在后面写下自己的名字。  
顿了顿，又补了一句话。  
“虽然会凋谢，但是如果想要看到美丽的风景，就要尽到能尽的人事。”

他将纸笔递给黄濑，又按照对方的指示拍了两人紧贴着笑着的合照，最后他们一起沿着街道寻找合衬的祝贺卡片，绿间将信、照片和卡片全部放进信封，照着高尾的地址寄了回去。黄濑站在一旁看着他将信丢入邮箱，突然凑上来用胳臂环住绿间的脖子。

“小绿间不要哭。”那人温热的鼻息蹭着他的耳廓。  
“谁要哭了啊。”  
绿间皱着眉头抵挡鼻子突然的酸涩，他试图让黄濑放开他，喉咙却堵得厉害。他犹豫半天，只好伸手按住黄濑环着他的手。夜间路上人员稀少，他们就这样站着，直到他重新觉得自己可以开口。

“凉太，”绿间第一次这样叫身后的人。  
“谢谢你。”

绿间真太郎拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，外面还在飘雪。  
三年前的夏天回到眼前，他们身边还是彼此。  
高尾从那以后再没回信，唯一的联系是电子邮件，在12月31日晚上准时抵达绿间的电子邮箱，规律得像是自动定时发送。  
按年计算的时间也不是那么长，绿间想。  
如果一切顺利，自己和黄濑已经可以开始考虑七年之后他们在一起时房间要刷成什么颜色，酒柜里放红酒还是清酒，沙发用绿间喜欢的布艺还是黄濑喜欢的皮质。  
就这么简单。  
失去希望之后一切都很简单。

02

黄濑随手翻阅着手机里的短信，圣诞节将至，祝福的话只多不少。  
他是个在圈子里呆了很久的模特，现在偶尔也干干综艺节目主持人的活，他没怎么用力去做过这些事，但是名气来得自然而然。黄濑今年三十三岁了，看起来还是二十五六的样子，性格倒是愈发体贴讨喜，这样的外在和内在搭配，是谁都愿意接近和关照的类型。  
正因如此，照顾他的前辈，憧憬他的后辈，此起彼伏在收信箱里排成排。  
他跳过所有未读，直接拉到收件箱的最下端，在青峰大辉的名目下往前翻找。  
最新的一条是半年前的一条“生日快乐”，而最早的一条，是三年前。  
真久远，他眉毛不自觉皱起来。

他记得自己那时候刚刚换了手机号码和新手机，心情愉悦地给所有的小伙伴们群发短信，青峰排在第一个，安安稳稳甩开所有初中的队友，高中的队友，大学的同学，大学后的同事，趾高气扬地凭借名字优势钉在屏幕最上头。  
黄濑看着那名字好一会儿，才反应过来接着往下勾选。

“我换号码啦，收到短信请存一下~(。◕∀◕。)黄濑凉太”  
“哦。”

当时黄濑以为那人只是随手一回根本没存，后来收到生日祝福的时候才感慨原来真的存了。  
然后他端着杯红酒和过来陪他庆生的黑子聊天，而绿间端坐一旁看着火神大我吞噬那个巨大的蛋糕，看起来不知道是不是该表示对那副吃相的鄙夷。  
黄濑喝得有点晕，抓着手机摇摇晃晃，觉得这就还不错，青峰大辉的眼睛里还有黄濑凉太这个人。他把这个想法说给黑子听，对方只是看着他，然后强硬地把酒杯压下来，告诉他别再喝了。  
告诉他别做多余的幻想。  
后来黄濑还是喝醉了，被戴着眼镜滴酒不沾的王牌大人扛着送回了家。

他的视线重新在屏幕上聚焦，此时此刻，青峰大辉这个名字呆在最下头，昭示着他们久不联络。  
有些人分手了是真分手了，爱得再热烈也都留在过去，从男友到旧友一键直达般简单，如青峰大辉。  
而有些人分手了是骗自己说这是真分手了，至于能骗多久，什么时候能面对现实全凭造化。  
比如黄濑凉太。

“有青峰的消息吗？”  
绿间坐在他对面，不抬头只是问。  
黄濑抬头看他，绿间的脑袋更微妙地往书后面撤了一点，他知道这是因为对方觉得自己反正听得到。  
也知道这是因为他知道绿间知道他正在看他，下意识就觉得不好意思了。  
小绿间不是很直接的人，却意外地很好懂。

“有啊，每天都有哦。”  
我们半年没有联络了。

“我都快要成为青峰大辉粉丝团的团长了呢。”  
我也只是偶尔在报纸和网页的新闻上看到他而已啊。

“小青峰最近的战绩不错呢。”  
啊，好久没有打篮球，也没有看比赛了。

他将手机放到桌上，再抬头的时候绿间就已经把书放下来了，他的眼镜从他决定辞职当作家的那年开始换成了金丝边的，看起来格外衣冠禽兽，此时看起来却显得严厉。他责备似地盯着黄濑，让被盯着的那个人不安起来，坐直了身子往后边撤边摆手。  
“那个那个，小绿间不要这种表情嘛，我很为他高兴哦。”  
绿间叹了口气。  
黄濑瞬间明白绿间看破了他的假话，便试图用笑容搪塞，他怕接下来就是绿间有理有据的说教了，也知道接下来八成就是有理有据的说教了。  
而绿间意外地看着黄濑的脸什么都没说。  
像是犹豫了一下，绿间伸出手，揉了揉黄濑的头发。

黄濑愣住，绿间的表情顿时僵硬起来。  
“没有用吗？”他拿起书本翻了几页，有些恼怒地喃喃自语：“这不是安慰人的正常方法吗黄濑？不要笑。”  
“小绿间你……哈哈哈哈哈！超幼稚啊！谁会这样安慰三十岁的大叔啊哈哈哈哈哈!”  
黄濑笑够了才注意到之前挡住的书的封面。  
心理学？认真的？

“虽然没什么用，不过还是感觉被治愈了啊，小绿间。”  
他笑得春风满面。  
“我只是路过书店的时候顺手买了本书作为下个小说的参考，而且这是我今天的幸运物。”绿间面如平湖不动：“请不要想太多。”

“我才没有想太多，是小绿间你先提起那个人的哦。”  
“在我提起之前你也在想青峰，没差。”  
“吃醋了？被丢下的绿间君？”  
他承认他这么说是故意要戳对方的伤口。  
“没有吃醋，被丢下的黄濑君。我只是在工作。”  
绿间也没有要让他的意思。

“可现在是假期。”  
黄濑伸手把书拿走，表情恢复了平淡的冷静，只留下一点点笑容作为点缀。  
他看着绿间，琥珀色的眼睛里依旧有光，但是蒙上一层黯淡。  
外表没有被时间划出伤痕，眼神却有。

黄濑和绿间没有互相比较悲惨恋情的想法，但真要说的话，绿间失去得比较早，而黄濑伤得比较重。他们在对爱情失望这件事情上势均力敌，在尝试新人生寻找新伴侣这一点上，两个人都是差不多的十年怕井绳。  
因此他们不是暧昧恋人，只是朋友，共享一个约定的朋友。

“要去我家吗？”  
黄濑和绿间一起走出咖啡店的时候状似无意地问道。  
“今天我不做下面那个。”  
绿间撑开伞，用空着的那只手的中指推推眼镜。  
“好好。”  
黄濑自然而然钻到伞下，占据另一半的空间。  
特殊的，朋友。

03（上）

“慢一点……小绿间。”  
黄濑喘息着伸手去抓床头柱，绿间俯在他背后顶弄着他，胯骨不断撞上来，可以说是激烈的程度。黄濑的肩膀被他按着，凹进枕头里，他侧过脸，勉强睁开眼睛看绿间，而那人正闭着眼睛，眉头皱着，连嘴唇也死死抿在一起。  
什么啊，这种好像痛苦一样的表情。  
黄濑无奈地扯出一个像笑的表情，模糊的视界里只有绿间的脸远远近近。  
即将射精的快感和思维分离开来，他忽然有点奇怪的心疼。  
他们做爱已经是轻车熟路，绿间嘴上不说，大多数时候是和他一样享受，正因如此，这样的表情不太多见。  
是啊，黄濑想，又接近年末了，小绿间的日子不太好过。  
每一年都是这样，临近新年的最后一个星期，那个人就像是在期望和无望中反复煎熬，直到高尾那和前一年大同小异的邮件抵达。黄濑知道绿间大概已经在内心无数次说过不再有希望，但那又如何？  
该痛的时候还是要痛，残留的爱能将人的心伤得片甲不留。  
他任由绿间这样按着他做完全套，两人一起攀上高潮，他抓着绿间的手示意他松开，他转过来，望着绿间的脸。  
绿间睁开眼看黄濑，呼吸急促，黄濑的手伸上去，食指擦去对方额头上的一层薄汗。他微笑着亲吻对方的唇角像是安抚，是在欲望燃烧之后这一时刻里一丝应有的温柔。

“今天心情不太好吗？小绿间。”  
他隔着极近的距离和那双绿色的眼睛对望，取掉眼镜的绿间真太郎好像丢掉了一层保护壳，看起来显得年轻又脆弱。  
“平常不会做到这种程度呢，我都觉得痛了哦。”  
他半真半假地抱怨着，看着绿间的眼睛因此而睁大。和黄濑上挑的眼睛形状不同，绿间的眼睛轮廓鲜明，下睫毛非常明显。此时对方喘息未平，又被黄濑挑出心事，那瞬间的惊讶和慌乱给他平添一分干净纯真。  
这样子就像很多年前的那个绿间真太郎，在球场上骄傲沉着到目空一切，在球场下尽到他能尽的所有人事，那双眼睛从不看着那些对他没有意义的失败者，那些所谓走在他身后的人。  
但那双眼睛里曾经有一个高尾和成，那个人不是所谓的天才，却在不知不觉中掌握了绿间的心。黄濑想象着注视着的这双眼睛里有高尾和成的背影，和他已经无法清楚记得的高尾那看似潇洒自在的笑容和实际上看透一切的表情，但所有的画面终究淡去，他在那双眼睛里看到的只有自己。

“抱歉，你还好吗？”  
绿间被黄濑随口的抱怨吓住，他有些着急地伸手下去，触碰对方的身体想要检查，却被黄濑握住右手。  
十指相扣，黄濑拉着他的手凑到眼前，一个一个地亲吻指尖。  
“我只是开个玩笑。”  
黄濑挤挤眼睛，勾起嘴角，没给绿间继续动作的机会。他翻了个身，手脚交缠地将绿间困在自己旁边，他缩在对方的怀里，有些困倦地打了个呵欠。

“好了好了，嘛，其实我也不是很想知道。”  
他的头发蹭着绿间的脖颈，“不过小绿间总会告诉我的。”  
“……我不会。”  
“嗯嗯，明白了。明天起来的时候就告诉我吧。”  
他拖长了声音回答，凑得更近。  
“……喂。”  
绿间叹口气，伸手扯过被子盖住他们。外面大雪未停，风击打着玻璃窗，从声音上给人带来寒意，而室内是一片温暖的，黄濑的手松松地搭在绿间的腰上，距离近到能听到对方的心跳。

“黄濑。”  
绿间突然叫他。  
“嗯？”  
黄濑已经快睡着了，可绿间的下一句话使得他睁开眼睛。  
“你不是高尾的替代品。”

黄濑忽然觉得绿间的怀抱有些热。  
第一次听见这句话被真的说出来，就算是黄濑，也有一些不知所措。  
“啊啊，高尾才不会让你对他做这样的事呢。”  
他眨了两下眼睛，语气里带着玩笑的意味。  
“我不是这个意思。”  
绿间的声音有点不耐烦，黄濑抬起头，打断了他的话。

他拉开一些距离，看着绿间的眼睛。  
“我知道的哟，小绿间。”  
“你也不是。”

两个人都没再说话，黄濑翻过身仰躺着，听着对方的呼吸，再也无法沉入睡眠。  
当然，不是替代品。或者不如说，正是因为他们彼此都不是对方失去的那个人的替代品。黄濑凉太和高尾和成，绿间真太郎和青峰大辉，他们几乎毫不相同。打球的风格，恋爱的方式，甚至做爱时的偏好，没有谁能被替代或者错认。  
他们的第一次是绿间主动提出的，而那种主动，黄濑至今想来还觉得心口有种复杂的暖意。

03（下）

和青峰分手是在深秋。  
冰冷的街道上，那个人站在黄濑面前，一双狭长的眼睛向下看着比他稍微矮一些的黄濑，眉头死死皱着。而黄濑低着头，他能听到青峰的话，却不想看到对方的脸。  
“到此为止吧，黄濑。”

黄濑有些茫茫然地将视线聚焦在青峰的手上，那只手距离他不远，贴着黑色大衣的侧面紧握成拳。他从那双手的挣扎中猜测到青峰眼睛里会有的痛苦，他爱了那个人许多年，单是想象那种痛苦就让他更痛。但这种痛苦也给他一种满足，他们分手，那人也不全是觉得解脱。

“我是你一个人的哟，小青峰。”  
当他抬起头，努力地笑的时候，青峰表情中无可奈何的恼怒和愧疚像是刀子扎中心脏，那混合的表情远比厌倦和冷漠刺眼，那表情对于黄濑来说非常容易解读，几乎让他愤怒。  
小青峰想说的，我能看懂呢。

黄濑，我很抱歉。  
想这样说是吗，什么啊这是。  
算是在……可怜我吗？  
让我失望啊，小青峰。

“我啊，完全是你一个人的。”  
称述的语气，黄濑试着摇头，却不知道自己在否认什么，他并不弱气，此刻却难以维持表面的坚强。从初中到高中，他在追随那个人的背影；从高中到大学，他一边当着那个人的对手一边更努力地向他靠近；大学毕业之后他们终于在一起了，知道消息的朋友圈里，除了绿间真太郎和黑子哲也之外的几乎所有人都表示了恭喜。  
恭喜黄濑凉太十余年的人生里全是青峰大辉。

黄濑记得自己当时给他们发去炫耀的短信，只得到绿间一个“去死吧现充”的回复和黑子忧心忡忡的一句“请好好相处。”，当时他毫不在意，毕竟黑子的视角总是不同，而绿间的回复总是很相似。  
这是绿间和黄濑之间的相处，黄濑给他发比赛加油，他会回复去死；黄濑告诉他找到了新的幸运物，他会回复拿给我之后去死。绿间从初中时期就乐于挤兑黄濑，是毒舌高傲之外的另一种情感交流方式，看到黄濑跳脚，不止绿间很高兴，整个奇迹的世代都能从那人气急败坏的表情里悄悄找到一些乐趣。

他那时很得意地回绿间短信：“嫉妒我吧小绿间σ`∀´)σ”  
而绿间特意挑在半夜他和青峰正忙的时候回复给他，同一句话十条连发。

“我有高尾。”  
我有高尾我有高尾我有高尾我有高尾我有高尾我有高尾我有高尾我有高尾我有高尾。  
“去死！”  
黄濑那时候直接摔了手机，俯在黄濑身上的青峰知道回复内容之后一阵大笑。他把手机推到地上，伸手拥抱着黄濑，脑袋抵在对方的肩窝里，用嘴唇和牙齿亲吻碾压黄濑的耳朵，拉扯着上面的耳坠直到黄濑喊痛。

青峰大辉的骨子里带着狼性，要什么东西的时候就是完完全全的占有。那个时候他们还万分年轻好胜，爱情在漫长的追逐之后终于发芽，新鲜得烫手，浓烈得让人惶然。但漫长的成长总不代表着一生的相伴，他们在一起七年，七年之痒也准时到来。青峰的疲惫不是坚持就可以挽救，能劝服他的只有他自己，但青峰在动摇，黄濑感觉得到却不敢面对。  
两人一个当模特一个在球队打球，白天见不到，晚上见不到，有时候回家只能看到对方回来时匆忙放在房间里的旅行箱，加重了这段爱情的病情。黄濑在一次帮青峰收拾东西的时候看到了里面随手裹进去青峰的球服，上面有女人圆满漂亮的唇印。

他拿着那件球服站了很久，然后把它拿进浴室，丢进洗衣机里，倒上整整一袋洗衣粉，他看着那件黑色球衣在满是泡泡的水里面不停旋转，高高低低起起伏伏，然后被搅成扭曲的一团。  
在甩干的轰鸣声里他感觉到身后有人向他走来，黄濑回过头，抬手照着青峰大辉的脸就是极重的一拳，他看着那个人淡然到冷漠的眼睛里猝然升起的火焰，又在看到洗衣机里的球衣时表情变得复杂。那天他们在浴室里狠狠殴打彼此，再狠狠地和对方做爱，两个人的心底都有绝望，黄濑看着青峰，嘴唇嗫动，却只能喘气，说不出一个字。  
为什么呢。  
没有答案吧。  
只有心是无法欺骗的，如果不爱了，一分一秒也无法延续伪装。

后来青峰的球衣在初秋稀薄的阳光下面展开，像是一张他们之间爱情的病危通知。  
一两个月后，苟延残喘也到了尽头。  
“到此为止吧，黄濑。”  
青峰径直从黄濑身边离开，之后再也没有回到他们一起住过的房子里。  
到此为止。  
作为共同的朋友，五月来帮青峰拿过一次东西，黄濑笑着把打包好的行李箱拉出房间，帮着五月拿到车上。五月一路上沉默不语，她红着眼睛看着黄濑，突然一把抱住他。

“黄濑君……”  
柔软的胸顶着黄濑的胸口，甜蜜的香味环绕在黄濑的周围，如斯美好画面，只是五月的声音悲伤到有点颤抖。  
“啊啊，我没事。”黄濑拍着她的背安慰她：“我会好起来的。”  
五月却登时就掉泪了，黄濑的心突然揪着痛起来。  
不要哭了啊，没什么大不了的。  
没有人能保证结局，我和小青峰，说到底只是普通人罢了。

“不要和我断了联系啊，回个短信什么的也好，就算是五月你帮他回复也好，我会很开心的。”  
比如回复一个“哦”，回复一个“生日快乐”，只要是从他的号码发过来，就会当成是小青峰接受下来。  
他拍拍五月的肩膀，把对方推进驾驶座：“告诉小青峰，就算没有他，我也一切都好。”

“小黄，你恨阿大吗？”  
五月摇下车窗，擦擦眼泪问他，一副只要黄濑说有就用旅行箱砸死自己的青梅竹马的气势。她是真的不能理解，但和过去一样，这是青峰和黄濑之间的事情，她只能旁观，不能插手。  
已经分开的恋人能对对方说的话可能有成千上万句，也可能一句都没有。  
他们就这样沉默了很久，黄濑似乎在反反复复思考着这个问题，又好像什么都没想。  
他低着头，看不见眼睛。

“那怎么可能呢。”  
黄濑终于回答，他像是整个人都松了劲得了安慰，又像是整个人都在摇摇欲坠的边缘，推一把就碎。他抬起头，转身往自己的公寓走，一边走着，一边用手指死死按住眼睛。  
没有结束啊，到这一刻才有实感，到这一刻才全部看清。  
小青峰说的到此为止，自己并没有答应。

这条爱那个人的路或许才走到半途，如果没有一个解脱的契机，黄濑凉太或许要被青峰大辉占据完整的一生。  
但黄濑凉太会好起来的，他会有新的生活，新的朋友，新的恋人，一个不介意他的心里住着谁的恋人。  
他就是这样想着熬过了屋子里没有青峰大辉的一天又一天。他有了新的生活和新的朋友，却再也没有固定的恋人，那样的时期延续了多久他已经忘了，但他记得自己是青峰一个人的，他对别人的碰触毫无感觉，也无法抱别人，所有的焦灼和痛爆发成争吵，因此终究没有人留在他的身边。  
他在圣诞派对结束之后独自回家，手臂里圈着一个认识不久的男人，那人喜欢自己，黄濑很清楚。  
但多半会很快离去吧，毕竟连能做到哪一步都不知道呢，喝醉了的他模模糊糊地想。  
这样的循环快停下来吧。

“黄濑。”  
有人突然在身后叫他，声音很熟悉，黄濑猛地停住脚步。  
和自己并排走的男人也醉得不轻，被黄濑这突然的停顿拉扯住，他们一起摔倒在地。  
冰冷的雪水里裹着泥土灰浆，冻得刺骨，黄濑抬起头，看见绿间真太郎的脸，绿间的眼睛盯着他，从他身上到那个不知名的男人身上，再移回他的身上。眉头越皱越紧，目光越来越冷，黄濑被绿间的眼神刺激得酒醒了大半，他看看狼狈的自己，抿紧了嘴唇绷出一个笑容。

“好久不见呐，小绿间。”他摆摆手，把醉倒在地的同伴拉起来，抬起那张脸给绿间看：“这个是我今晚的恋人，叫……Mike？Tony？”  
他自己疑惑地摇摇头，很是歉意似地笑了。  
“和青峰分手以后就是这样的状态吗，简直是可笑，你居然会堕落到这种地步。”绿间朝他迈近了一步：“今晚的恋人，直接说是炮友不是更好吗，黄濑。”  
他单手推推眼镜，深色的毛呢大衣和皮鞋一丝不苟，黑色的伞举在头顶，口袋里露出一个小小的彩红色伞柄糖和其他糖果的包装纸。他的言语锐利得几近伤人，但黄濑不在乎。  
他现在满身泥水，醉得站不起来，冷得有些发抖，他爱的人不在他身边了，他身边的这个人他连名字都想不起来。  
他突然觉得其实没什么可在乎的了。

“不是炮友哦，小绿间。”黄濑摇头，想要去抓绿间口袋里的糖果。“我啊，和他们都没办法做。”  
“谁都一样，谁都不是小青峰，所以谁都没差。”  
他抬头看着绿间真太郎，那人脸上没有表情，黄濑突然又觉得很糟糕，他觉得绿间大概会骂他一顿，或者更糟的，从这一刻开始彻底鄙视黄濑凉太这个人，转身离去。  
但绿间安静地站在他面前，他弯下腰，朝着黄濑伸出手去。  
他们在大雪纷飞中四目相对，绿间的伞向后靠在肩上，眼镜和鼻尖上都沾上了雪花。他望着黄濑，眼神说不上柔和，但也没有怜悯或者鄙夷，黄濑下意识地伸出手去。  
绿间的手很温暖，绿间的身边，那把伞空出来的一半，看起来他好像可以站进去。

“如果是我的话，要试试看吗，黄濑。”  
绿间开口问他，语气像是在问他们要不要去哪家居酒屋叙旧一般平淡。

04

呐，小绿间，那个时候为什么要那样问我？  
黄濑翻过身，在黑暗中看着绿间的脸。  
绿间已经睡着了，他面朝着黄濑这边，闭上的眼睛看起来睫毛比平常隔着眼镜看还要长，呼吸平稳。看惯了他平时绷着脸的样子，此时只是平静放松的表情，竟也有点像是温柔。

不为什么。  
黄濑看着那人的睡颜，被自己的脑补逗笑了，他觉得对方一定会这样回答。  
不过……这样的回答果然太敷衍了啊，小绿间。  
他鬼使神差伸手过去抚弄绿间的刘海，柔软的深绿色短发被他抚到耳后，又因为太短而掉落下来，他再抚上去，再掉下来，反复几次之后黄濑的动作越来越慢，他的手指慢慢抚着绿间的头发，从侧面慢慢滑向后颈。  
说起来，自己当时到底为什么真的做了呢，对这个人。

他记得当时他们一起随便找了一家情人旅馆，满身狼狈的黄濑先进了浴室洗澡，他裹着浴袍出来的时候看到绿间正背脊挺得笔直地坐在床上，没什么表情地看着电视里的娱乐节目。  
大衣在进门的时候就已经被绿间脱下，整齐地挂好在衣架上。那个人现在穿着的是米色的粗线毛衣搭配衬衫，衬衫的领口在这一天的收尾时仍旧完整地扣着，一板一眼地护卫着绿间的颈线，看起来文质彬彬又不近人情。  
说句实话，绿间与这个房间里的粉红墙面，花俏煽情的床单凑在一起，看起来颇有些格格不入，比起燃起性致，不如说让人觉得自己做了错事。  
绿间转头看着他，黄濑有些尴尬地笑了两声。

“那个，小绿间，我已经醒酒了啦，我们还是不要……”  
还是不要做了吧，会被高尾杀死的吧，就算是小绿间提出也一样，高尾和成对小绿间之外的人，虽然也笑着应对但可不会温柔啊。  
而且，绿间居然会背叛高尾，这样的事情怎样想也不可能。  
果然太专注和小青峰恋爱之后周围发生了什么都不知道了。

“说起来，高尾呢？”  
他转而拉了张椅子坐下，从小酒柜上拿起一罐啤酒，低头拉开。  
就这样聊聊天然后就各自回家吧……  
绿间没回答。  
相当长的一段静默，黄濑有些诧异地抬头，在看到绿间的表情的时候突然意识到了什么。

“你们……”  
“我和高尾已经分手了。”  
绿间推推眼镜，目光冷淡地扫过黄濑，还有些惊讶：“你以为我会在和他是恋人的时候，跟你做这种事吗。”  
他的语气带着恼怒，换做别人此时或许该觉得被藐视而受伤了，但这是黄濑凉太，如果别人听不出这句话里绿间的痛的话，他清楚地听到了。  
我和他还是恋人的时候。  
我和他不是恋人了啊。

“你……”  
黄濑瞪大的眼睛眨了两下。  
“别想要安慰我，我没事，顾好你自己吧。”绿间转开视线，“如果不想做的话待会儿我就走了。”  
黄濑没答话，他的视线在绿间的侧脸和脖颈上反复流连了一阵，然后放下啤酒，坐到绿间身边，取下他的眼镜。  
绿间吓了一跳，他往后撤了一点，眼睛微微眯起来。  
“干什么，黄濑。”  
那双绿色的眼睛，为什么现在看却觉得这样暗呢。  
“没什么。”  
黄濑越凑越近。

“我明白了哟，来做吧。”  
他的嘴唇凑到绿间的嘴唇旁边，呼出的热气潮湿温软，带着啤酒一点点苦涩的味道。他一下一下地亲吻绿间的嘴唇，舔湿掉那有些冰凉得有些苍白的唇瓣，直到它们在他的舔舐和吸吮中变得温暖而有血色。  
绿间有些无措地环抱着他，手抓住黄濑的肩膀，黄濑看着那人半开半闭的双眼，忍不住靠过去亲吻。  
他明白的，全都明白了，忽然之间他的痛和绿间的痛像是可以互通。  
那人并不像他表现得那样有把握和无所谓。他们的世界，早就在失去另一个人的时候失去了平衡。他们在失重中试图维持生活本来的样子，但那很难，太难了。

“不是说做不到吗。”  
绿间的手伸过去，触碰到黄濑的胯间，他隔着内裤抚摸到器官硬挺起来的形状，他喘息着挑起眉毛看着黄濑。  
“是小绿间的话，似乎没问题。”黄濑停下来想了一会儿，将亲吻的部位转移到颈侧，他伸手解开绿间衬衫的扣子，舌头在动脉处打转，带起一点点痒和麻。  
“我也有点惊讶呢。”  
黄濑轻轻咬住绿间的脖子，在上面吸吮出痕迹，毛衣被扯掉，衬衫的扣子也解开，黄濑抚摸着绿间的身体，把他向后推，他的手一路向下，握住某个部位，缓慢地上下撸动，手指在顶端打转。

“忘掉吧。”  
他轻声对吸了口气的绿间说。  
“你也是，我也是，那些痛苦的事情，都忘记好了。”  
他的样子像是诱哄又像是安慰，明知这样的安慰对他们谁都无用。  
绿间没有说话，任由黄濑把他压在床上。黄濑一条腿抵在绿间的双腿之间，膝盖抵着那人胯间的器官，他向下看，手固定住绿间的脸，让对方的眼睛里现出自己的倒影。

小绿间啊，最喜欢逞强了，最不会撒谎了。  
“做不到。”  
绿间转开头，又逼着自己对上对方那双金黄色的眼睛。  
不一样了，那双眼睛里的单纯的憧憬，哪怕旁观的时候都觉得是在发着光的憧憬，再也不会有了。  
“没关系，那就，就这样就好。”  
黄濑凑过去，再一次吻上他。

那个时候的小绿间，和现在看起来也没太多变化。  
黄濑发觉自己意外地喜欢绿间头发的触感，手竟然不舍得从对方发间离开。他借着外面透进来的光试图回忆起自己当时在绿间脖子上吸出吻痕的位置，但终究是想不起来。  
对方的皮肤上，自然也没有留下痕迹。

“黄濑……”  
他的动作似乎惊动了熟睡的绿间，那人抬起手来，捉住了黄濑在他头上作乱的手。绿间似乎并未醒过来，他只是皱了皱眉头，嘟哝着把黄濑的手抓紧，一根手指一根手指地与自己的交握，放在自己心口的位置。脑袋在枕头上磨了磨，绿间找到舒服的姿势之后，又恢复了安静。  
黄濑看着绿间无意识地做完这一切动作，刚刚对方叫他的这一声仍然在他耳朵里没有散去，与此同时，他听见自己的心底冒出一句小小的话。  
那话语声来自于他自己，在夜半此时无比清晰。

“不要意识到啊。”  
他低声对自己说。  
“太晚了吧。”  
他暗暗抓紧那个人握住自己手指的手。  
掌心传来的无心的温度，太过温暖了。

05

绿间醒过来的时候黄濑不在身边，属于他的那一半的床凉下来，厨房里传出叮啉哐啷的响动，还夹杂着一些让人觉得不详的惊呼。  
意识到黄濑在干什么的绿间叹了口气，在床头柜上摸到眼镜戴上，对着外面喊道。  
“黄濑，别弄了。”  
他们平常在对方家留宿，也不会第二天起床做好早餐，和对方坐在桌子前面一起吃。  
更何况黄濑的厨艺多少让人担心。

隔了一会儿，黄濑笑嘻嘻地推开卧室门，冒出半个身子看着绿间。他的头发乱糟糟的，脸上蹭了一点面粉，身上围着海常球服样式的围裙，一个七号在他胸口很是显眼。  
绿间认出那是黄濑的粉丝特别定制的礼物，忍不住嘴角抽动。  
“好傻的围裙。”他中肯地评论。  
“啊咧，早上起床的第一句话就是这个吗？”黄濑的表情顿时垮下来，是混合了演技，玩笑似的可怜兮兮。  
“我还期待着会有早安吻哦。”

绿间眉头皱起来，他打量着手里举着锅铲的黄濑凉太，有一点疑惑：  
“你吃错药了吗黄濑。”  
他有些迟疑地看着又扬起了笑容的黄濑。  
“……发生了什么事？”

“什么都没有发生，小绿间。”  
黄濑转过身去，他挥了挥锅铲，元气满满的样子离开了卧室：“快点去洗澡然后来吃饭，”他回过头，对绿间眨了下眼睛：“我有做年糕小豆汤哦。”  
“请先保证它真的可以吃。”  
绿间看着黄濑消失，才起身走向浴室。

他还不知道。  
绿间拧开水龙头，在蒸腾的水汽里镜片沾了水雾有些模糊。  
因为自己还没有说，所以黄濑还不知道。  
他伸手去拿黄濑的洗发水，那是自己常用的牌子，和黄濑一起去购物的时候，那人笑着说要用一样的，也拿了一瓶丢进购物车。

有时候你设想的人生会实现，但却并不是和你设想的那个人。  
这句话对绿间适用，对黄濑也是。  
他和高尾在一起的时候曾经设想过这样的生活，两人住在一栋房子里，在同一张床上醒来，盥洗台上并排摆着两个人的杯子和牙刷，一起购物，一起听同一首歌，听起来是过于近的距离，却并不让人觉得厌烦。  
对象是高尾那个烦人的家伙，却不会觉得烦。除了爱再也没有别的解释，他们在一起看起来那么顺理成章。  
秀德的光和影，空中接力投三分球的默契，他不记得从哪一天开始自己身边不能没有那个人，因为这不重要。  
因为他以为那个人永远不会离开自己身边。  
他从未说过他需要对方，依赖对方，哪怕他会攀比般地给黄濑发送“我有高尾”这样的短信。  
热水打湿他的头发，泡沫顺着刘海滑下来，有些进入了眼睛，刺痛，但也不是不能忍受。  
高尾很爱他，可他还是走了。

“抱歉啊，小真。”  
那时候高尾和他一起坐在公园里，枫叶刚刚变黄，风也刚刚变凉，那人的笑容一如往常。  
“你说我们是不是都到了该结婚成家的时候了呢。”

“高尾，你……”  
他记得自己当时转头看着高尾，而那人只是带着笑意，把玩一片枫叶。  
“小真也说过的吧，不结婚过正常的人生的话，家人会很困扰。”  
“我也一样，不过。”高尾看着他的眼神一如往常温柔：“你怎么想？小真？”

那双眼睛里的意味，到现在绿间仍然无法想透，他直觉这是一个测试，却因为从未被测试过而慌乱不堪，不知道该给出怎样的答案。  
归根到底那个人太宠他了，从不让他为难，此时的问询才显得突然。  
但若是为这一点而怪责对方，便成了更糟糕的人。  
不能继续让他为难，不能接着任性，如果这是高尾想要的——

“这是你的想法吗。”  
放在膝盖上的手攥紧，最后他这样问道。  
这是当时的他能想出的最好的回答。

绿间看着高尾，心跳得极快，痛得难以忍受。  
高尾也望着他，良久，终于叹了口气，伸手过去抱住绿间。  
“如果是的话，小真愿意让我走吗。”

“既然想要走，就不要留下来，你是笨蛋吗。”  
绿间记得自己那样回答。  
“完全不会舍不得我啊。”  
当时这样抱怨着好似玩笑，但隔了不久，高尾就真的走了。  
“小真要幸福啊，别来送我了，我不想看你哭。”  
那人在短信里这样说。

“再见啦小真，祝我们都活得愉快。”  
绿间在收到高尾上飞机前的最后一条短信时毫无反应，在那之后也没有哭。  
高尾不想看见自己掉眼泪，那么就算高尾不会看到，他也不会哭。

绿间从架子上拿起浴巾擦干身上的水。  
他不知道黄濑曾经设想过和青峰在一起的人生是什么样子，但是他知道黄濑失去青峰以后的人生是什么样子。  
两个人分手不像撕开一张纸那么简单，先走的那个人，会把留下的那个人的生活全部掏空。

他穿好衣服进到厨房，黄濑已经把早餐摆到桌上，绿间仔细地看了一遍，除了华夫饼有些奇怪的焦糊，小豆汤看起来浓了一点之外，竟然意外地很正常。  
“要看新闻吗？”  
黄濑解下围裙，也到桌边坐下。  
“辛苦了。”  
绿间这样说时黄濑有点惊讶地笑了，他拿起桌上的遥控器，对着电视。  
“奇怪，听到小绿间这样说之后超高兴啊，完全不觉得麻烦了。”  
笑容也太灿烂了。

他再一次想到高尾，想到自己从来没有对高尾说过这样的话。  
原来会这么开心吗。  
隔了这些年，绿间才渐渐明白过来，甚至从黄濑身上渐渐理解明白，那个一直笑容满面地陪伴着他的人，或许是累了。

“黄濑。”  
这些思绪本该毫无意义。  
“嗯？什么事小绿间？”  
黄濑兴致勃勃地调着台，绿间舀了一勺小豆汤，却没送进嘴里。  
他该说的，他应该早点告诉黄濑知道，在早餐之前，在昨晚之前。

在他刚刚收到高尾的邮件的时候。  
他错过了无数个时机，却因为同样的原因无法出口。  
单单想到黄濑可能会为此失去笑容，或者更糟糕的，为此强颜欢笑，绿间就觉得胃一阵抽紧。  
他不明白这是为了什么，他们明明只是朋友。

“小绿间？”  
“高尾他下周的飞机回东京。”

06

“诶？”  
只是愣了一秒，黄濑便很轻松地接上了绿间的话。  
“什么啊？要回来了吗？”  
他听见自己在说着什么，但是思维和语言抽离开来，说话的人又不像自己了。

“是带着妻子一起回来吗？还是自己一个人？小绿间你没关系吧？”  
好正常的语调啊，但是。  
我在干什么啊。  
我在说什么啊。  
一点概念都没有。

“黄濑，你怎么了？”  
小绿间好像吓到了一样的表情是怎么回事？  
“诶诶？我没怎么啊，只是突然听到这个消息太冲击了，不过肯定没有小绿间知道的时候冲击吧哈哈，是不是心要跳出来了啊。”  
要怎么解释啊，我这副大受打击的样子。  
“我不喜欢含糊不清，告诉我你为什么会这样。太过头了。”  
“我？我没有做什么——”  
别再看着我了，小绿间。

“凉太。”  
就像是感应到了对方未出口的话，绿间打断了黄濑的发言，他放下餐具，拉开椅子站起身。  
他转过身去，声音低下来。  
“你看起来要哭了，笨蛋。”

“然后那家伙就这么走了？”  
“嗯，就那样走了呢。”  
“如果我是你我会揍他的，黄濑。”  
“啊呀，小火神不要那么暴力嘛。”

黄濑往座位里又缩了一点，为了控制体重拍新的广告宣传，他的面前是没有任何热量的绿茶，而火神大我坐在他对面，怒气冲冲地切割一块牛排，手边已经堆上了好几个空盘。  
“而且，我想小绿间当时比我还要混乱吧，他可是根本不擅长处理这些事情的。”  
黑子哲也坐在黄濑的右边，手里翻着一本看不见封面的书，他听着黄濑和火神的对话，抬起头看了一眼笑着的黄濑。  
黄濑也侧过头看他，普通的笑容变成苦笑。

“小黑子，我想我在恋爱方面真的很没有运气啊，感觉自己可以拿下东京奥运会失恋冠军。”  
他第一次愿意对自己诚实一点，这一整个星期他都没有见到绿间，失去的预感越来越强。  
连这几个月来他们和黑子火神每周一次的固定聚会，对方也没有来。  
比起联络，不联络比较不需要勇气。而且，黄濑自觉自己似乎并没有干涉的立场。  
说起来，高尾已经到东京了吧，所以说不定是在见面吗。

“小绿间他……不可能放得下高尾和成的吧？”  
他想起那个人提到高尾时的表情，明明想要保持镇定却还是无意间露出一点期待的样子，和面对自己的时候完全不同。  
“对于小绿间来说，我和他只是互相支持的好朋友而已，而不是那个对的人。”他揉了揉自己的头发：“该怎么说来的，friend with benefits？是这句话吗小火神？”

“无法认同。”  
火神用力咀嚼着嘴里的牛排，狠狠咽下去。  
不要意识到自己喜欢上了绿间就好了，但偏偏已经晚了。  
“啊，我的人生简直——太——悲——惨——了——”

“如果你是想要我安慰你的话，我是不会照做的，黄濑君。”  
黑子哲也合上手中的书，给自己点了一杯香草奶昔。他很平静地望着黄濑。  
“对于胆小鬼那样，还没有尝试就认定的失去，我没有什么话好说。”

“喂喂……这样说就算是小黑子也有点过分啦……”  
黄濑有些受伤地望着黑子。  
“就算经历了失败的恋爱，感觉像是死去了一次一样，也会有活过来的时候，如果一直坚持着所谓朋友的位置，把这个当做掩饰真心的借口懦弱地不去争取的话，的确会很悲惨，因为什么都不会得到。”  
火神停下咀嚼，他看着黑子哲也，露出一个堪比阳光的巨大笑容。  
“说得好啊黑子！”

“请继续吃你的东西，火神君。”  
黑子哲也看着默不作声的黄濑凉太，语气温和了一些。  
“我没有经历过你和绿间君经历过的事情，或许的确没有资格做出这些发言，但我不认为绿间君只是把你当做互相陪伴的朋友。在这一点上，黄濑君自己或许更加清楚。”  
黄濑低头思索着什么，黑子并不催促，他只是安静地坐在旁边喝他的奶昔。隔了一会儿，黄濑抬起头来，火神看到他的表情，不由得一愣。继而笑了起来。  
“哦哦，不错嘛，变成了‘那个’黄濑君了嘛。”  
看起来很有战斗力的……大叔的样子？

“敢说我是大叔的话，就算是火神一样揍扁你哦。”  
黄濑一拳揍在火神的头顶。  
“喂我明明没有说出来啊？！顺便为什么删掉了‘小’字啊？！希望我意识到自己也和你一样是大叔吗？！”  
无视火神的大吼，黄濑站起身，又看向黑子哲也。

“不愧是小黑子啊。”  
他笑得很灿烂。  
“我倒是很希望黄濑君能不要再加‘小’字叫我了。”  
黑子抬头看着他。  
“今天我就先走了。果然一周都见不到小绿间我有点不习惯呐。”  
他语气很愉悦地耸了耸肩。  
“你知道绿间君在哪里吗？”  
黑子点破关键。  
“我会打电话打到他接为止的。”  
黄濑穿好大衣，拿出手机，在推开门的时候吸了口气。  
“啊啊，我会找到那家伙的。”

黑子哲也和火神大我看着黄濑的背影消失在门外。  
“白痴吗，那两个人是。”  
火神无奈又好笑地叹气，吸了一大口可乐。  
“其实，我并没有绿间君真的是爱着黄濑君的信心。”  
黑子的一句话让火神把可乐尽数喷了出来。  
“那你这样鼓励他？！”

黑子将手里的书推到火神的面前，火神睁大眼睛看着封面。  
“这是什么？绿间那家伙的新书吗？”  
他飞快地读完黑子折了角的几页，忍不住大笑起来。  
“什么啊哈哈哈哈哈，这明明写的就是黄濑吧！他自己难道没意识到吗？绿间不可能不喜欢黄濑那家伙的吧？！”

“火神君，请把书还给我，需要的话请自己去买。”  
黑子伸手把书拿了回来。  
“我早就预购了只是还没到货——等等我什么也没说！什么也没说！”  
火神的脸红透，黑子露出微笑。  
“承认是绿间君的粉丝也没关系的火神君。”

“谁是那家伙的粉丝啊我只是觉得写得还不错而已啊！”  
“所以请承认。”

“小绿间？是我啦，如果听到留言的话请回复给我。”  
“我会一直打电话和留言下去的哦。”  
“今天的夜空真是漂亮啊，好多星星，说起来今天巨蟹座的幸运物就是星星形状的东西哦。”  
“这几天突然发现了一件有趣的事情，要听吗？等见到你的时候告诉你也可以。”

黄濑坐在计程车上，看着外面的天空，手机里忙音和回复交替，窗外面建筑物上的灯火像是烟火一般划过。  
手机都有点发热了，接下来要去哪里呢？  
真的找不到的话，要去绿间家门口等吗。

“小真？手机一直在响呢，没关系吗？”  
餐厅里，高尾和成坐在绿间真太郎的对面，看着那个人不时扫一眼手机的微妙视线，笑着开口问道。  
“没关系。”  
绿间垂下视线，他看着屏幕上不停闪烁的黄濑凉太几个字，拿起手机按下拒接。  
“这样的表现可不行哦，如果对方是黄濑君的话。”高尾单手撑着脸看着绿间的表现，将那人脸上一瞬间的无措和温柔清清楚楚地收入眼中。  
“不对，不如说是谁这样冷淡都不太好呢，小——真——w”

“这一次回来有什么事吗，高尾。”  
绿间很平静地抬起头对上高尾和成的视线，他们在阔别数年后再次在对方眼中看见自己，看见没变的部分，而改变了的那部分更加显眼。  
“啊啊，有个工作要在东京进行，本来不想接，但是，”高尾向前趴在了桌上，那动作里仍旧有着少年时不羁的余韵，却多了一份成年人的分寸，“想着过了几年，再见到你应该也没关系了。”  
“而且，小真在邮件里总是什么自己的事情都不肯说，果然还是没办法放心。”  
他笑着将过长的刘海往后捋了一下，可它们依旧散落下来，挡住他的眼睛。  
就算如此，那依然是双能够看透一切的眼睛。  
“小真，你，过得好吗？”

07.

“哟，小真，暑假过得好吗？”  
穿着校服的高尾和成准时在新学期的第一天出现在绿间家门口，他对那个抱着巨大企鹅玩偶走出来的人笑着。  
“居然抛下我和奇迹世代们一起出去合宿旅行，我超伤心的啊。”

“那是赤司的决定。”  
绿间平静地回答，坐到车上，在自己习惯坐的位置旁边，毫不意外地看到一罐年糕小豆汤。  
整个高中时代都是这样。  
“是是，无法反驳啊这句话。”  
高尾耸耸肩，一如既往地卖力蹬着车。  
“那么，有发生什么有趣的事情吗？”  
“……黄濑喜欢青峰的事情被发现了。”  
绿间拉开易拉罐的拉环。

“那个谁都看得出来吧，你们这群天才还真是迟钝啊。小真你之前难道不知道？！”  
“我知道，”不如说是不想知道也被告知：“不知道的人只有青峰而已。”  
“所以这次的重点是青峰终于知道黄濑喜欢他喜欢得要命了？”  
“嗯。”

高尾蹬车的速度慢下来，他在红灯前面停下，回过头看着绿间。  
那人笑得很灿烂，声音清晰又坚定。  
“我也喜欢你喜欢得要命哦，小真。”  
混杂在清晨的风里的笑容和声音，占领绿间的视觉和听觉。  
这么许多年。

“我过得不坏。”  
绿间简短地回答，他在那双眼睛的注视下表情平静。他原以为自己会在见到高尾的这一刻感觉到心痛，会在望进那双眼睛的时候感觉到心脏不再跳动，或者，感觉到心脏重新开始跳动。  
但实际上，什么都没有，只有古怪的麻木。  
再见到似乎也没关系了，是这样吗。

“我过得好，我过得不好，其实都和现在的你没有关系。为什么关心。”  
他看着高尾，那人坐直了身子，脸上的笑容，没有因为他的回答而有一点改变。那人眼睛里的温柔还是原来的样子。  
“因为你是小真啊，”高尾摆摆手，咬着吸管吸杯子里的柠檬茶，好像这句话就解释尽了一切。

见绿间没有反应，他又追加了一句。  
“因为小真最不开窍了。”  
“你……”绿间的眉头皱起来。高尾瞥见他的表情，笑了一下。  
“别生气嘛，小真你啊……还真是一点都没变啊。”

他指了指绿间的手机，眨了下眼睛：“这样问会不会清楚一点呢。”  
“和黄濑君在一起，小真觉得开心吗？”  
手机还在震动，绿间低下头，黄濑今天意外地锲而不舍，这些年练出来的圆融分寸似乎被一下子丢得干干净净，拨打频率里透着一股子勇往直前不缠死人不罢休的热血。  
绿间握着手机，意识到他曾经无数次地接起黄濑的电话，从很早以前，到他们各自走上那无可逃避的道路，再到他们再次相遇。

最开始是在国中，他在青峰和黑子没空的时候被赤司支使，陪着新手黄濑练球。那个时候他们连朋友都算不上，只是一个想要摆脱麻烦的人和一个想要摆脱训练的人而已，因此对对方都十分不耐烦。绿间的三分球那时还没有完美的胜率，而黄濑还连规则都不太熟悉，最开始两人对战总是绿间稳赢。  
第一次黄濑赢过他的时候欢天喜地，回家了特意打来电话炫耀，当时的绿间压下他作为一个骄傲的中学生的脾气，淡定地回了一句去死，在眼前浮现出那个人气急败坏的样子的时候感到了一丝幼稚的得胜的快意。  
后来他很少和黄濑作为对手练球，没事逗逗那个人的习惯却保留了下来。

之后是高中，海常对桐皇输掉之后他遇见黄濑，那个人说着小青峰太厉害了无论如何也追不上但是无论如何也超级喜欢，绿间随口问你说的喜欢是哪个喜欢，黄濑顿时就沉默了下去。  
绿间没有追问，比起关心这个他更关心高尾在哪里什么时候来找他，直到黄濑半夜三更打来电话。  
“我对小青峰，可是恋人那样的喜欢哦。”  
那人的语气轻松又悲伤，绿间在浓重的睡意里只记住了这一句，第二天醒来时才意识到自己以为是梦的那句话到底意味着什么。  
他回拨过去，犹豫半晌，第一次没说打击黄濑的话。  
“加油。”  
“啊咧？小绿间你说什么？！哦哦哦我听到了什么？！”  
“你烦死了。去死。”  
虽然或许不该鼓励早恋，但是又有什么关系呢。

再后来他们上大学，平稳地毕业。彼时绿间有高尾和成，黄濑正大光明地追着青峰，屡战屡败屡败屡战，离胜利越来越近。看起来他们的人生除了年岁渐长，别的什么都没变。他们的大学离得很近，黄濑时常会打电话叫绿间出来，倒倒苦水谈谈人生，大部分时候只是黄濑说，绿间坐在一旁看书。  
绿间一直不明白为什么黄濑选的人是他，毕竟，绿间真太郎不擅长给予安慰。

“就因为小绿间不会安慰我，反而觉得很安心啊。”  
黄濑这样回答的时候绿间毫不犹豫地敲上对方的头，当时坐在一旁的高尾被这场面逗笑，大力地拍着绿间的肩膀。  
“果然世界上的抖M不止我一个啊小真。”  
“只有你一个而已。”  
绿间把对方的手从肩膀上挪下来，扯不动也就随他去了。  
“说不定真不止他一个啊哈哈哈。”  
黄濑看着他俩的动作，笑笑地回答，在绿间下一个动作之前他接到青峰的电话，欢呼着飞快的离开了。  
“从各种意义上，黄濑君都十足让人担心啊。”  
高尾看着黄濑远去的背影，语气意味不明，绿间没有注意到，他推了推眼镜，高尾的手搭在他肩膀上的热度让他有些烦乱。  
“本来就是个笨蛋，那个人。”

再后来的故事，所有人都知道了，不需要再次提起。  
命运的顽劣之处在于，他们一直站在离彼此最近的地方，彼此之间千丝万缕，却没有看到对方。  
命运的残酷之处在于，后来他们看到了对方，却都以为自己已经没有力气去爱。  
绿间真太郎在失去高尾和成之后是空的，但是那些瞬间，他和黄濑一起度过的所有日子，让某种感情积沙成塔，变得无可忽略。

那个人的笑容，那个人的拥抱，那个人玩笑之下的温柔，那个人认真的在意，那个人笨拙的尝试，那个人似乎不会熄灭的热情，那个人的假面，那个人的真心。  
那个人笑着对他说。  
如果四十岁之后我们还没有找到那个对的人的话，小绿间你要不要和我在一起。  
这个世界在它的爱人面前变小了，小得如同一个无意间隐含了真心的约定。

“感觉，好像已经不需要答案了呢。”  
高尾安静地看着他。  
绿间吸口气，他按下接听，却没有把手机放到耳边。  
他轻轻将它放到桌面上，用一种克制到几近温柔的声音开口。

“高尾，我和黄濑，并没有在一起。”  
他清楚听见那边黄濑叫他名字的声音蓦地停止。  
“但是，我想我爱他。”

08（完结）

“高尾，我和黄濑，并没有在一起。”  
“但是，我想我爱他。”

黄濑早下了车，他站在绿间家附近的公园空地中央，四周空旷无人。  
素白平整的雪地被他踩出一串脚印，他伸手抓着秋千的铁链，链子上积累下来的晶莹的雪在他手指间融化。  
好冷啊，他瞬间缩回手。  
可是这一刻心都要化开了，暖得发烫。

“什么啊……小绿间，太突然了。”  
他低声说道，弯下身伸手慢慢抓紧自己毛衣的领口，另一只手握着手机依然放在耳边。  
高尾看着绿间，绿间也回望他，神情却变了。  
那人眼神中有一分通透和坚决，高尾对它们感到了一丝本能的不安。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，是吗。小真你还真是……”

他没说下去，这句话有无数个收尾。  
真是吓死人了。  
真是变直白了。  
真是……多少有点残酷呐。

他一个都没选，因为不需要，他让这句话就这样悬在空气里，像一个成熟的大人的大人那样，摇摇头不再说。  
高尾和成了解绿间真太郎更甚自己，他懂得如何在最合适的地方，用最恰当的直白和隐晦让绿间发觉自己的内心。比如之前的提问。  
高尾和成把所有残酷的聪明都花在磨练自己，只为了让那个人过得好。  
他从不后悔分手，也不想要再次相爱，但那双墨绿色的眼睛望着他，让他突然察觉自己的私心。  
在所有的“希望小真幸福”这样阳光般的亮丽想法后面，他想要看到一个还记得他，还在意他，甚至，会为了他的离开而不开心的绿间真太郎。  
伤口是存在过的证据，哪怕是他，也有这样说不出口的暗色的期冀。

“高尾。”  
绿间的眉毛皱起来，他一直将双手放在桌上，那是他在紧张和认真的时候会做出来的姿势。  
高尾不知道绿间要说什么，又好像知道他要说什么。  
在绿间说出任何一个字之前，他伸手做了个暂停的姿势。  
“不需要哦。”  
他非常认真地望进绿间的眼睛里。  
“如果是抱歉的话，就算是小真我也会生气的。”  
“如果是关于过去的事情的话，我已经把它们都放在过去了，所以小真也不需要解释什么。”

“需要。”  
绿间固执地反驳。  
“如果不说出来，或许就永远不会传达到，这一点，以前我一直不了解。”他顿了顿，“我不想放任这次见面就像这样按照你的想法白白过去，有一些话，我一直想要跟你说。”  
那些他所有应该说却没有说的。  
不说出来就永远不会痊愈。  
不说出来就永远得不到自由。  
不说出来，高尾也得不到解脱。

“过去，一直在我身边，谢谢你。”  
“任性也被包容着，没有你在的话，可能高中时会被宫地前辈杀死一百次。”  
“帮我找到了很多幸运物，一直骑着板车载我，一直等着我练习完才回家，一直，说你喜欢我。”  
“为了我很努力，考进同一所大学，那个时候，我非常开心。”  
“高尾，我觉得遇见你是很幸运的事，是与人事无关的命运。”  
“我——”

“够了够了，小真，快停下来。”  
高尾向后仰起头，脸上的笑容里掺杂的温柔叫人心碎，他指指绿间的手机。  
“黄濑还在听着吧，这样子的发言，我会被杀掉的哦。”

“不会的。”  
因为，都已经过去了。  
高尾点点头。  
“是吗。”

他站起身，离开座位路过绿间旁边的时候揉了揉绿间的头发。  
“尽到人事了哦，小真，虽然还是不得要领。”  
就像他们还是少年时他会做的那样。  
“不过，你爱过我这句话，我听到了。”  
高尾收回手，他的脚步声渐渐远了，湮没在人声里。  
那个往日时光里的少年走远了。

绿间面对着空座位垂下眼睛，他慢慢地呼吸着，在这一刻终于感觉到了疼痛。  
但痛是好的，那疼痛淋漓鲜活，一洗所有麻木。  
他觉得自己变轻了。

“黄濑。”  
他拿起手机。

“小绿间，你在哪里？”  
黄濑的声音难得地很温和，有种暖意，像是在煤气炉上烧开的水，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着欣悦的气泡。  
绿间还没开口，对方那难得的安定又在下一秒转为恼怒不满。  
“顺便什么是‘不会的’？我超在意的哦？谁会在表白完之后马上去和另外的人说那些啊？小绿间果然超级气人！”  
几乎能立马看到黄濑皱着眉的样子，绿间忍不住笑了。

他站起身，离开餐厅，往自己家的方向走。  
直觉告诉他黄濑会在那里的，就算不会也没关系，他会去找他。  
都没关系了，因为他们不会弄丢对方了。  
他抬起头，看见漫天繁星。

“那些话是必要的。”  
“就像我说我爱你，也是必要的，黄濑，我需要你知道。”  
因为那些重要的东西，你能把握它们的时机只有短暂的一瞬。  
那些你想要留住的人，如果没有听到你的声音，或许就一去不回。 

“……必要什么的，感觉高兴不起来啊。”  
隔了半晌，黄濑在电话那头嘟哝了一句，绿间却听出这句话里上扬的尾音。  
根本是高兴的，不只是高兴，似乎还有些不知所措。  
明明不会读气氛的绿间真太郎，在时间里学会了读懂一个人。  
他隔着一段距离望见黄濑站在自己家门口的身影，那人也看见他，立马抬起手臂对他招手，飞奔了过来。  
绿间真太郎看到黄濑跑过来的过程中几次打滑看得心惊胆战，他快步迎上前去，被那人撞过来的力度推得退了一步，失去平衡摔在地上。

“黄濑！”  
绿间恼火得磨牙，那人却完全不在乎地抬起头，两人互相拉扯着站起来，黄濑一双眼睛笑弯了看着绿间。  
“叫我凉太吧，小绿间。”  
“太肉麻了，我不要。”  
“诶……？不是以前都有叫过吗？上个星期就有叫过哦？”  
黄濑一脸不死心的样子。  
“去死。”  
绿间扶正被撞歪的眼镜，拽着黄濑向前走。  
比起一步一步走向对方那样浪漫的场面，两个人都摔得七荤八素，又满身狼狈地站起来，拉扯着对方往前走，比较像他们的人生。  
不坏的人生。

“小绿间没有别的话要对我说吗？我也想听到那样的发言啦。”  
黄濑凑近绿间身旁，他的手伸过去，和绿间的手相握。  
“你想和我分手吗？”  
绿间瞥他一眼。  
黄濑愣了足有三秒。  
“今天的小绿间好可怕，直球杀伤力太强了，难道是把十年份的坦白都用掉了吗。”  
为了忍笑黄濑的声音都有点发抖。

“……真的要说的话也不是没有。”  
绿间低下头，握紧对方的手。  
“那个时候，我本来想要说的是，我想要一直和你在一起。”  
我希望一直和你在一起，争论地板的颜色，沙发的质地，一本书的好坏，为了小事吵架，又因为对方是对方而原谅。  
我想要在睡着的时候和醒来的时候都看到你。  
“后来才意识到，那大概就是爱情。”

“……我发现的那件有趣的事情，你要不要听？”  
黄濑看着他，那双眼睛里像是落满了星星。  
绿间觉得自己今天其实不需要什么幸运物，他有他的星星。

“我爱你哦，小绿间。”  
我也希望，可以一直跟你在一起。

Fin


End file.
